1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus whose first body leads a second body by means of an adjusting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective of a conventional notebook computer is shown. As indicated in FIG. 1, the notebook computer 100 comprises a host body 110 and a monitor body 120. The monitor body 120 could rotates relative to the host body 110 in the direction of an arrow A such that a user can adjust the angle of the monitor body 120, close the monitor body 120 to cover the host body 110, or open the monitor body 120 from the host body 110.
The host body 110 is the main source of heat generated in the notebook computer 100. However, the dissipation fan disposed inside the notebook computer cannot effectively dissipate the heat when the host body 110 is placed on a desktop almost without any gap. Besides, the keyboard module 111 is normally horizontally disposed on the host body 110, and such design is lack of ergonomic considerations. In order to achieve a suitable angle for the keyboard module 111, the user has to change the disposition through trial and error such as inserting an object under the host body 110 or installing flexible legs to the host body 110. Therefore, the conventional notebook computer 100 has the disadvantages of poor heat dissipation and inconvenient usage.